narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Declaration of War (Boruto episode)
|image=Swordsmen Defeat Boruto.png |english=Declaration of War |kanji=宣戦布告 |romaji=Sensenfukoku |episode=28 |shippuden=No |boruto anime=Yes |watchonlinelink=749039 |arc=School Trip Arc, |boruto=No |opening song=OVER |ending song=I Keep Running |japanese airdate=October 11, 2017 |english airdate=April 28, 2019 }} Synopsis Kagura thinks how meeting Boruto has changed him and asks Chōjūrō for a test to claim Hiramekarei. Chōjūrō is glad, and allows Kagura to retrieve the sword from storage. Suigetsu watches the storage building from afar. Kagura practises with Hiramekarei, and calls Boruto to thank him for helping make his mind up. The two are suddenly caught in water prisons by Shizuma. Shizuma plans to end Kirigakure's period of reconciliation and start a war by killing the Hokage's son. Shizuma claims Chōjūrō and Mei are simply getting rid of people who don't agree with their policies, and tries winning Kagura to his side by pointing out how he has suffered in the past. Kagura thinks back to when Shizuma stopped him from killing someone in the Academy, how he was shunned, and how Shizuma said at the time there was nothing wrong with him being a shinobi from the Bloody Mist. Kagura continues denying Shizuma, who claims Chōjūrō is secretly ruthless, assassinating dissenters, and erasing both their family names from memorials. Shizuma says Kagura belongs with him, showing the scar Kagura gave him long ago. Boruto begins fighting Shizuma, who at first deflects his shuriken with his sword, but is forced to dodge when Boruto begins electrifying them. Shizuma has Buntan deflect instead flowing Lightning Release through her own sword. Shizuma introduces his other allies, considering it a show of respect before killing Boruto. Boruto uses Wind Release increase his speed, slipping past Shizuma's allies to stab him with lightning-infused kunai, but Shizuma counters him with Water Release. Kagura helps Boruto up, and is shocked that Shizuma wants him to be the seventh member of his Bloody Mist swordsmen. Ichirōta points out how killing Boruto would end any talk of peace treaties and plunge the surround region in war. Kagura draws Hiramekarei, and questions Shizuma, who confirms he intends to make a just future, and tells Boruto to leave. Hassaku thinks Kagura is being naive, but Shizuma tells him that he has asked instead of fighting them, and that they would be the ones cut down if Kagura fought seriously. Shizuma tells Boruto to inform his father that war has begun, and leaves with his allies and Kagura, who goes willingly. Boruto passes out and wakes up to Sarada tending his injuries. Sarada tells Boruto she was able to find him because Tsurushi, who left Shizuma after being beat up, told her where to find him. Sarada tended to his wounds as well. Suigetsu watches as Shizuma's group heads to the storage where the shinobi words are, and slips away before Mitsuki catches him there. Tsurushi tells Boruto and Sarada that Shizuma is using Kagura's guilt of hurting him in the past to manipulate him. Boruto is determined not to let the situation escalate. Kagura opens the swords' vault to Shizuma and the others. Trivia * In fewer scenes, Kagura is depicted without his gloves. Credits